gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dav7d2
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trial System page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Question I got a question. Where do you guys get the English pages for the info./story for some of the Gundams (00)? Dude sign your name next time, type this " ~ " 4 times or press the signature button! Anyway I get most if not all my English Gundam Scans from http://www.zeonic-republic.net/ and or here http://www.mangafox.com/search.php?name=Gundam. Dav7d2 01:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Rookie of the Month Hey Dav7d2, just wanted to say you've done some great work on the pages. You came in recently and you did serious work with pictorial references and refining the little details. I'm grateful along with the other editors for your contribution. Keep up the good work. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 16:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! I didn't expect to get noticed, I have been a fan of Gundam for a little over 2 1/2 years now and I have always wanted to help out the Gunadm community in some way or another. I will keep working hard to bring the Gundam Universe to more people! On a side note I would also like to Congratulate you for becoming a Admin! and I hope we can keep working better together from now on to make this Gundam Wiki even better! Dav7d2 05:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I just hit 1,001 Edits, so I am no longer a Rookie/Newb! I have some experience under my belt and have been here for a while now. Yay Me! even though nobody cares! =D! Dav7d2 06:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem with editting Infoboxes Dav7d2, I noticed you are having problems editing the infoboxes. You can try modifying your editing preference so that you can bypass this problem. First, point to the scroll beside your name at the top right corner of the page. Then click Preferences. After that go to the Editing section and unclick "Enable Rich Text Editing." Save, then relog in. Everytime you edit after that, you will deal with text versions of the articles. It'll be less chances to mess up by itself now if your adding. Hope that helps. Bronx01 17:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Need some pics Dav7d2, think you can help out with the pics on Assault Container and GN Particles? Naturally, all the pages could use more pics for the gallery section, but these pages has been lacking for a while. I would appreciate it if you continue your uploads. A lot of the pages need better VLC snapshots. Naturally, nothing is rushed, whenever you can get to it.Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 18:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Once again, you've become a great asset to the wikia. I could use your help to find better video snapshots of the characters. Think you can get better versions for the lesser characters? Some of them have bad angles and some downright no pic at all. Thanks for your assistance. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 08:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Activity I guess not. I currently using a "monobook" theme. There is no Wiki Actiwity, and when I go to the straight link, it giwes "The My Home feature is only available if you're using the Monaco skin. If you'd like to see My Home, please visit your Preferences to change your skin." And that so-called new "desighn" so shitty that I can't stand it. -- Rimus 11:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Musha Gundam Mk. II Tokugawa Ieyasu Ver. Would this be worth making a page about, I mean its a variant of the Musha Gundam Mk. II, so does that give it enough for it to have its own page? Dav7d2 05:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) translations hi! i saw that you have provided quite a lot of jap info to wikia. can you give them to me so i can translate? thanks Bravecommander 02:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Gundam Sentinel Hey there, thanks for fixing the Gundam Sentinel page, I've been wanting to fill it in for quite some time, though I always get sidetracked, anyway, keep up the good work! --Zeikfried - Let the victor, be Justice. 07:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hello again, I was wondering if this mobile suit template could help you when creating or editing articles, and...uh, I apologize if you knew about it already. --Zeikfried - Let the victor, be Justice. 11:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hah! didn't know a page like that existed! Thanks! Dav7d2 23:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Sakibure? http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/6569/1290420658467.jpg This?Duo2nd 00:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) manual request hi. wondering if you can get your hands on the Raphael manuals for me. i want a full weapon list to put in the article. thanks Bravecommander 13:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Here they are He already upload them on photobucket. Front view back view BTW, he note that the images have pixalate edge. So he made slightly smaller ones which are look better. Front view Back view やらないか? 04:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template spaces That's actually a habit I carried over from the first wikia I started editing. —AscendedAlteran 11:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC)